


Wishing, but not really

by adymlv



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adymlv/pseuds/adymlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, just sometimes she cries on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing, but not really

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever, and then this just came to me.   
> I hope someone'll like it :)

She knows what she has to do, that she’s needed and important. She knows that only she can save everyone and that she has to be strong. And she is, at least she wants to be. She whines about it and cries, she acts lazy and tries half-heartedly to get out of things when she knows and they know that she will do it anyway. 

Usagi is happy to help keep the world a safe place. It’s just that sometimes she wants nothing more than to be allowed to be just a sixteen year old girl and be together with her boyfriend and best friends. No past lives or future children or present battles to get through. 

But that is not possible anymore. She can barely remember the time before she became Sailor Moon. To only have to worry about the small things in life, how important they had been then and how trivial they seem now. She misses spending time with Naru the way she used to, misses a life where the small things are important and not pushed aside for the seriousness that seems to always be present in Usagis life nowadays.

Usagi thinks about how she’s died over and over and about always coming back to life. She knows what’s supposed to be her future, together with her Mamo-chan- no, Endymion, as queen of the new Silver Millennium. But what if it won’t happen? What if her luck runs out one day and her dying to save the world will be her final death? Sometimes she thinks it would be a relief, then instantly regretting the thought because how can she even consider it? Her life isn’t just hers anymore; she has her friends, her Mamo-chan and the safety of the Earth to think about. 

But sometimes, just sometimes she allows herself to silently cry for the girl she can never be, the future she can never have and the deaths she can never undo. She allows herself to cry, but soon she dries her tears and brings back the smile to her lips and never ever lets anyone see how hard it is for her. She has to be strong, because if she isn’t everyone else’s strength might be for nothing and she cannot let them down. Because in the end, no matter how hard the others fight, no matter how much power they put in to their attacks, it is never enough. 

In the end it is always up to her and her alone to do what she has to do to save everyone else.


End file.
